


we are broken people dreaming of simplicity

by fumate



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alcohol, Cabin Fic, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, References to Drugs, Smoking, Swearing, goodbye sanity, what is this even
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: lucu, bagaimana mereka merangkai romantisitas ketika yang tersisa dari mereka hanyalah ketergantungan dan hati yang patah. [ untuk #eventgarismiring ]





	

**Author's Note:**

>   * Panic! at the Disco punya diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan. Bukan punya saya. Kalau punya saya album kabin pasti udah rilis sekarang. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya tarik dari pembuatan fiksi ga jelas ini
>   * Don't google yourseellfffff
>   * Saya ngabisin empat hari nulis ginian doang orzzzzz ada apa dengan saya kenapa sekarang saya begini ~~apakah ini karena baper berlebihan~~
>   * Probably ooc { psst, saya belom terlalu dalem yh di p!atd jadi maafkan. }
>   * mengambil referensi dari [sini](https://www.reddit.com/r/panicatthedisco/comments/2bo9dd/that_time_they_locked_themselves_in_a_cabin_in/) dan [sini](http://panicatthedisco.wikia.com/wiki/Cricket_%26_Clover)
> 


 Mengurung diri di kabin dan menjauh total dari ramainya perkotaan, ternyata, bukan ide yang terlalu bagus.

Ryan menyadarinya ketika jarinya mulai sakit mencari-cari nada di antara senar gitar. Mengerjap, butuh sepersekian detik baginya untuk ingat bahwa, bukan, ini bukan apartemennya yang sedikit nyaman meskipun berantakan; ini kabin terkutuk tempatnya menggali inspirasi. Tangannya pegal. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa terbebani dengan gitar yang ia pangku sedari tadi.

Di depannya, ada buku tulis yang diletakkan di atas bantal. Isinya hanya coretan Ryan akan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lagu baru. Lirik, kord. Jumlahnya sudah banyak, tapi tidak ada yang bisa disambungkan. Seolah-olah deretan bait dan barisan kord yang ia catat tercipta masing-masing untuk lagu yang berbeda—dan setelah dilakukan selama lima jam non-stop, jadi sangat mengesalkan. Ryan memutuskan dia butuh udara segar, istirahat sejenak.

Ototnya linu semua. Di kaki, tangan, punggung. Rasanya seperti ditarik-tarik hingga badannya kaku, sampai Ryan mulai berpikir kalau dia mungkin sudah menghabiskan lebih banyak dari lima jam saja di dalam sini. Menghela napas, Ryan meregangkan badan untuk beberapa saat sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, menutup pintu, buku tulisnya diabaikan begitu saja.

Prediksinya, Brendon ada di ruang tengah sekarang. Lelaki itu telah mengacaukan pola tidur normalnya sejak hari pertama mereka mengasingkan diri di sini. Sepanjang hari dia tertidur, malamnya begadang entah mengerjakan apa. Spencer sudah bosan menasehati. Dia bilang, _ya sudah kalau tidak didengarkan, tapi kalau dia sakit, bukan aku yang salah_. Jon tidak banyak bergaul dengan mereka selain diskusi album dan sesekali obrolan ringan. Masih beradaptasi, barangkali.

Ryan mengintip dulu, memastikan. Nah, kan, dia benar. Brendon sedang duduk di karpet, di depan sofa, bersandar sambil menyesap wiskinya pelan. Dia terlihat sedang berpikir keras saat Ryan memutuskan memasuki ruangan, mengambil sebungkus rokok dan pemantiknya dari meja nakas yang ia lewati.

“Hei,” sapa Brendon. Ryan duduk di sebelahnya, menarik asbak lebih dekat ke sisi.

“Hei.”

Sepi menyambangi sesaat kemudian. Ryan menyalakan pemantik apinya, menyulut rokok lalu diisap dalam-dalam. Brendon hanya melirik sebelum kembali menenggak wiski yang ada. Dari balik jendela, bulan sabit bersinar redup ditemani gemintang. Embusan angin yang menerobos kabin lebih dingin dari yang Ryan kira; tubuhnya jadi sedikit menggigil. Jangkrik dan burung hantu agaknya senang hati melakukan paduan suara, mengisi senyapnya malam dengan nyanyian tanpa nada.

“Kau harus berhenti minum banyak-banyak,” ujar Ryan setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. Asbak di sebelahnya kejatuhan abu dari rokok yang ia ketukkan. “Masih muda. Jangan rusak tubuhmu.”

Brendon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. “Kau bilang begitu tapi kau sendiri merokok. Kenapa kedengarannya hipokrit, ya?” Nadanya mencela, tapi mereka berdua tahu Brendon hanya main-main. “Selain itu, aku hanya setahun lebih muda darimu. Nasehatmu barusan membuatmu terdengar seperti kakek-kakek yang menyesali perbuatannya semasa muda dulu.”

Ryan tertawa mendengarnya. Suaranya sedikit serak sebab ia belum minum apapun seharian ini, cenderung kering dan tidak selembut suaranya di konser mereka, tapi Brendon ikut tertawa lantaran sesuatu di nada Ryan tampaknya bersifat menular. Seperti virus. Seperti ketika salah satu dari mereka terkena flu dan yang lainnya akan dengan sengaja merekatkan diri, memeluk, keduanya bergulung dalam selimut hingga akhirnya mereka berdua demam bersama. Biasanya memang begitu—Brendon dan Ryan sudah terlalu sering berbagi banyak hal. Ide, rokok, alkohol. Tawa dan rasa sakit. Kadang Brendon bertanya-tanya bagaimana dikekang dan menyimpan segalanya untuk sendiri sebagaimana ia diperlakukan keluarganya. Hari-hari itu terasa sudah lama sekali dalam pikirannya, berkarat dan berdebu dan hampir terlupakan, sekarang ia sebebas ini. Ryan bilang Brendon jadi liar di hari-hari pertamanya lepas dari cengkraman keluarga. Mengingat Brendon pernah minum sampai empat botol alkohol dan hampir terlibat perkelahian di bar, Ryan mungkin benar.

“Tapi tidak sepenuhnya salah, kautahu,” Ryan bersuara setelah tawanya pudar, beberapa detik kemudian. Dia mengisap rokoknya lagi. Brendon melirik dari sudut mata, mengecilkan gelak yang belum berhenti sepenuhnya.

“Apa? Soal apa? Soal kau seperti kakek-kakek?”

“Kau sialan,” sikut Ryan, tapi dia tersenyum. “Bukan lah. Soal penyesalan. Aku punya penyesalan.”

Tawa yang tersisa di udara lenyap sepenuhnya begitu Ryan menyelesaikan kalimat. Brendon kini menatap Ryan, masih sedikit tersenyum, namun matanya serius dijejali emosi-emosi tidak terbaca. Ada jeda beberapa detik yang diisi keheningan dan napas-napas tak beraturan sebelum Brendon memutuskan bergeser, menghapus spasi yang ada dan bersandar diri pada Ryan. Bahu menyentuh bahu. Bau rokok dan bau alkohol bertabrakan di udara, tercampur menjadi satu membentuk aroma baru.

“Kupikir,” ujarnya. “Semua orang punya penyesalan. Kau, aku. Spencer dan Jon. Kita semua punya penyesalan—maksudku, kita semua tidak akan menggunakan ganja tanpa sebab, kan? Kita bukan remaja puber lagi.”

Ryan mengendik, bibirnya mengerucut sesaat. “Eh, bisa saja mereka stress tidak bergaul dengan manusia lainnya selain kita berdua.”

“Yah, well, terserah. Aku mencoba membantu kok,” sahut Brendon, mengernyit sedikit begitu Ryan mengepulkan asap rokoknya ke udara. Dia berpikir selama beberapa saat lalu mengalihkan pandang keluar jendela. “Kau sudah punya bayangan susunan lagunya akan seperti apa?”

Setengah tertawa, Ryan menggeleng. “Belum. Baru terpikir garis besarnya saja.”

“Huh. Kukira kau sudah menyelesaikan setidaknya satu lagu.”

“Sudah. Enak saja, kemarin kan kita semalaman penuh begadang menyelesaikan lagu itu, tolol. Tinggal direkam saja nanti. Memangnya kau tidak ingat?”

Brendon mengerjap, lantas mengangkat bahu dan menuangkan wiski yang tersisa ke dalam gelas. Botol kosong digeser menjauh. “Tidak ingat,” katanya, sebelum meneguk beberapa kali. “Terlalu mabuk, sepertinya. Yang awal kisah itu bukan, sih?”

“Yap. Awal bertemunya tokoh utama kita. Rencananya mau kuberi judul Nearly Witches.”

“Uh huh. Dan menurutmu apa yang cocok menjadi judul album ini?”

Ryan berpikir sebentar, menimbang-nimbang. “Uh. Aku bepikir tentang… Crickets and Clovers.”

Tawa Brendon meledak begitu saja mendengarnya, memenuhi ruangan lebih keras dari sebelumnya dan menjagal sepi yang sempat mendominasi. Terkakah-kakah seperti seorang bocah. Ryan kebingungan. Dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh barusan.

“Apa?” tanyanya, memberi Brendon tatapan aneh. “Itu enak diucapkan, kok. Terdengar puitis juga.”

Ryan mulai jengkel ketika Brendon hanya menanggapi dengan alunan gelak lainnya. Si bodoh ini. Kalau mabuk pasti kelewat berisik.

“Serius,” dipukulnya lengan Brendon kuat-kuat. Brendon mengaduh. “Apa yang lucu, sih?”

Berusaha keras menghentikan tawanya yang terburai, Brendon menggeleng, tangannya dikibaskan. “Tidak,” dia mengatur napas, menggigit bibir supaya tidak lanjut tergelak. “Tidak. Lucu saja.”

“Yeah. Kau terbahak-bahak tanpa alasan. Masuk akal sekali.”

“Bukan hal yang mustahil,” Brendon menyeringai. “Kautahu aku.”

Yang lebih tua menggeleng, sudut bibir terangkat, tidak percaya dengan tingkah vokalisnya tersebut. “Tapi serius.” Ryan mengusap keningnya, menyingkirkan rambut yang mengganggu. “Kau kenapa tertawa?”

Brendon meminum wiskinya lagi. “Eh, menurutku lucu saja. Clovers and Crickets. Album baru bertemakan dongeng modern romantis dan penuh harapan, ditulis oleh sekumpulan orang yang patah hati dan putus asa. Kau bisa lihat ironinya dengan jelas di sana.”

“Patah hati, ya. Putus asa? Aku tidak yakin.” Rokok diisap sebentar sebelum pernyataan tadi dilanjutkan. “Aku yakin sekali Spencer dan Jon tidak benar-benar, uh, ‘putus asa’ atau apalah. Mereka tidak sehancur itu. Dan aku, well, aku stress berat dan patah hati, tapi tidak putus asa. Lebih ke berhenti berharap sih. Hidup itu tidak bisa diharapkan, jadi aku sudah berhenti dan memilih mengikuti apa-apa yang terjadi.”

Brendon menatap Ryan dengan tertarik. “Berarti cuma aku yang patah hati _dan_ putus asa? Huh. Kukira kau juga sama.”

Tersenyum kecil. “Kalau aku sudah benar-benar putus asa, saat ini aku tidak akan bersamamu, Kepala Udang.”

Ryan ada benarnya, jadi Brendon tidak membantah dan hanya menempelkan diri sedekat mungkin seraya seukir kurva mengembang di wajahnya. Lebar. Senang. Udaranya dingin dan gelap yang merangkaki angkasa semakin lebar menurunkan tirainya, hanya menyisakan satu-dua bintang di atas sana, tapi Brendon toh tidak peduli-peduli amat sebab ia punya wiski yang tersisa dan Ryan di sebelahnya. Udaranya dingin, ya, tapi Brendon merasa hangat di antara hal-hal sederhana yang ia miliki saat ini, dan hanya itu yang penting dan berarti.

Sebab inilah karakter asli mereka; George Ryan Ross III bukan Ryan Ross yang dikenal tv sebab kemampuannya bermain gitar dan melukis wajah, pun Brendon Boyd Urie bukanlah sosok yang kekanakan dan tidak bisa diam. Ada sisi lain yang tidak tersentuh media. Ada sudut lain yang hanya mereka bagi berdua.

{ ryan dan brendon adalah dua orang yang retak kemudian hancur, diteriaki dunia dan diinjaki angkasa, ditolak keluarga dan direndahkan manusia. mereka adalah keanehan sosial yang harus bersembunyi di balik topeng normalitas sebelum akhirnya, _akhirnya_ , keanehan mereka diterima dan dicinta sekumpulan penggemar.

di antara problematika kehidupan dan mimpi yang harus dikejar, ryan dan brendon selalu punya satu sama lain untuk berpulang. }

 

 

 

 

“Dan, sebenarnya ya, ironi yang asli itu adalah ukuran dahimu.”

Antusiasme Brendon untuk mendekap dan mengecup Ryan selama sisa malam lantas hilang digantikan sebal dan malas. Kadang dia lupa kesayangannya itu sama brengsek dengannya sendiri, kurang atau lebih, juga punya bakat terpendam untuk menghancurkan suasana.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so lame just set me on fire


End file.
